


redolent

by skaralding



Series: mingled breaths [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Knotting, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Uchiha Massacre, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaralding/pseuds/skaralding
Summary: Itachi does not like how useless he is, for the first two minutes after Naruto has walked into the same room he's in. Or, sometimes, on his worst days, the same house.





	redolent

**Author's Note:**

> Re underage tag, Naruto is 16 in this. The rest of the tags provide everything you need to know to enjoy this story, so do go ahead~

She smells too good. That scent—like condensed milk, which he’s never quite sunk as low as sucking out of the tube—is the first thing that sticks with Itachi, once he’s gotten re-accustomed to how _loud_ Naruto always is.

He pretends not to breathe in deep every time she walk-shuffles into the house for a team lunch, or because she and Sakura want to bug Sasuke about something, or for just lunch because the Hokage is off in Suna again and Kushina-san is filling in for him even though she really shouldn’t be doing that anymore, being seven months pregnant and cranky as anything because of it.

Itachi does not like how useless he is, for the first two minutes after Naruto has walked into the same room he’s in. Or, sometimes, on his worst days, the same house. The same building. He thinks he could have made jonin at fifteen even as a beta—the extra-sharp senses alphas get are a terrible compensation for the mood swings, the time-wasting territorial posturing, and the way his sex drive eats away several weeks of active duty from each year. But Itachi isn’t a beta, and so he copes, he has an on-and-off agreement with Izumi to spend heats with her when she’s in the village, and he knows nearly every mature omega in Konoha so that he can avoid them at crucial moments.

Somehow, that arrangement has failed, at least with respect to Naruto. As Itachi listens in to the wild giggles and muffled shouts he can hear now and then from Sasuke’s room, he tells himself that this new minor, but concerning fixation on her is not going to last. She just matured a few weeks ago, so her scent will be strong for a while. He was out of the village on a brutal escort mission until the week before last, and the scent blockers he usually chugs during combat-heavy missions have a tendency to make everything he smells more vibrant for weeks if he overuses them. Which he did, for that mission. He just has to wait out the after-effects long enough to pick up a new mission that’ll take him back out of the village.

“Eh? Your brother’s home?” He must have missed the sound of Naruto and possibly also Sasuke slipping into the hallway, because all of a sudden, her loud loud voice is nearly right outside Itachi’s door. “I can’t sense him, though.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s not there,” Sasuke says back, the eye-roll almost audible in his tone. “Just shut up and follow me out.”

Ordinarily, Itachi would take that as his cue to, if not appear immediately in the hallway, then casually walk in from the garden. Sasuke sounds a little frustrated, which usually means that Itachi has been playing the ghost too much in his limited time at home. But if he goes out now, if he walks downstairs—

“Race you there, teme!”

“What—you—!”

The front door bangs shut, stirring the air in the now nearly empty house, and Itachi breathes it in, savouring the sudden surge in Naruto’s sweet scent despite himself. He’s already hard. He’s not even in heat, not anywhere near the right time of year for it, but he’s starting to feel feverish already.

“Once,” he murmurs to himself. “Just once.” Thinking of doing her just this once is all he will allow himself. His hands tremble as he unbuttons himself, and the rush of imagery that runs through his mind is nothing he would ever want to share.

Izumi thinks he’s considerate. Itachi knows better, knows that the first time he chooses to rush her, to fuck up into her cunt without caring whether or not she can take it, it would soon become a second time. A third, a fourth, a fifth. He has to be careful all the time so it becomes a habit.

This—the way he’s touching himself, the way he’s growling soundlessly into his pillow as he thinks of having Naruto screaming and spread for him—it cannot be allowed to become a habit.

* * *

Somehow, the last thing Itachi is expecting is that _Naruto_ is the one to approach him.

He smells her coming. He gets hard, ludicrously, stupidly hard, in just that instant, in just that one, telling sniff of her milk-sweet scent. His next swing at the post he’s been using for light taijutsu practice thuds far too hard against the meat of his palm, and he feels the dent he is making even as he also feels Naruto’s chakra flinching behind him.

“Ah, a-ano, Itachi-san?” Thankfully, her voice is still what he remembers, still too loud and almost shrill, nothing remotely sexy. “This one was wondering…”

He turns to look at her, to be polite. And also to get a nice, long look at her small, but unmistakably curvy chest. “Yes?”

Her mouth doesn’t look all that wide when she’s mumbling. Looking at her soft, pale lips is a really, really terrible idea. “…this one has had difficulty applying seals to the enemy. In combat. Terrain’s fine, but I can’t– this one is bad at putting seals on people. Sir.”

He should turn her down. Applying seals to the enemy is usually done by touch, and that needs practice, and that means she will need to touch him, and that he will have an excuse to touch her, and that is something he cannot allow to happen. “Why me, Naruto-kun?”

She bites her lower lip. “Jiraiya-ji isn’t due back for weeks, and Da—um, the Hokage won’t have time when he comes back anyway, and sensei just left for Kirigakure yesterday, and—”

“Alright,” Itachi says, even though he shouldn’t. “Can you show me your standard application right now, then?”

Naruto’s blue eyes go wide with surprise for a moment, then she darts forward, almost right into his personal space, bouncing on her feet, and says: “Yes! I’ll, I’ll start!”

Her opening stance is good. Itachi mirrors it, and feels very very glad he took those classes in minimizing or controlling sexual reactions years ago, back when he was a fresh jonin and dying to put his dick into anyone that would hold still long enough. They fight at half speed, and Itachi swallows his saliva because her scent is getting thicker each time she fails to imprint the simple tracking seal she’s trying to land on him. “Ah, I think I see.”

“Really?” Naruto’s hand pauses along with her voice, and he has to suppress a shiver. Just an inch lower, and her fingers would be pressing against the bare skin of his lower left arm. “What am I doing wrong?”

“Too much chakra,” Itachi says, and when her mouth drops open—_don’t look, fuck, her **tongue**_—he hurries to add: “You’re also trying to apply the seal stroke by stroke, instead of all at once.”

“Ah? I shouldn’t?”

“For simple seals, its best if you try an imprint with the full image.” As she thinks about what he just said, her mouth closes and her cheeks puff out a little, and all he can think about is pulling her close and forcing that mouth open again until he can suck that wet red tongue. “Watch.”

He could ask her to try and demonstrate, but he isn’t. What he is doing is shifting the thick strap of her upper tunic aside so there’s space to press four little tracking seals against the bare skin of her shoulder. Her mouth hangs open again, just a little, and Itachi looks away. “Well…?”

“Ah! I think I get it,” is the enthusiastic answer. “Well, almost.”

“Another demonstration?” Her frantic nod nearly kills Itachi’s restraint. All he can smell is her, and the subtle, but increasing reek of his alpha glands, struggling against the chakra he’s carefully binding them with. “Hand out, please.” Her bare arm would be less intimate, but he cannot help himself. “Ready?”

“Yeah!”

“This,” Itachi says, with a pointed press on the back of one of her bare knuckles, “is what you’ve been trying to do. And this… this is what you should be doing.”

“It’s… it feels weird, sen—uh, Itachi-san.”

He knows she’s talking about the sensation of the chakra imprint of the seal being forced onto her skin. His breath catches anyway, though, and when he moves his fingers to make another pair of seals to illustrate again for her, he drags his fingers against the skin on the back of her hand. Naruto stills, then shivers as the third seal is laid down. Her lips part on the fourth.

Her mouth is just as wet as he knew it would be. She accepts his tongue, makes a clumsy bid at sucking on it, and then moans into his mouth when his hands come up to pinch her nipples through the stiff cloth and mesh of her tunic. Her hand pushes against his chest then, frantically, and Itachi has to force himself to let go of her and take a step back.

“I-I, um,” Naruto says, pulling her hand back immediately, “I know you didn’t mean…”

“How do you know that?” Itachi finds himself saying, the urge to step forward and drag her against him almost too much to withstand. “I’m not in heat.”

He definitely shouldn’t have said that. He knows how embarrassing the whole thing is at her age; he knows that even seventeen- and eighteen-year-olds will blush over it. Naruto is barely sixteen, and her face is an unflattering tomato red, and he still wants—

_It’s simple,_ Itachi tells himself. _Apologize, and leave._

“I’m sorry,” he says. Naruto stares up at him, her blue eyes dazed, so he steps in close to repeat himself, to make sure she understands him. “I shouldn’t have taken advantage of your request for instruction.”

“Y-yeah,” she says. “Right.”

“I should leave,” Itachi says, looking at her lips again. He isn’t touching her, he’s only looking; it’s still safe. “Again, I’m very sorry.”

Naruto licks her lips. “My, my apartment…” She’s so red in the face that he wants to touch her skin there, to see if it’s as warm as it looks. “I live, I’m close to here, so, y’know…”

“What?”

“I, um, maybe we could train there instead?”

Under no circumstances should he accept. He can smell her; he can smell that she does not want to simply train with him in her apartment. But when Naruto starts shuffling backwards, her eager blue gaze fixed on him, Itachi finds himself following her anyway. Her scent draws him like a magnet, but he knows better than to think it’s not his choice, not his own two legs carrying him after her.

_I’ll just walk her there,_ he tells himself. _I’ll let her down gently, then leave._ He managed the apology acceptably well. He can manage more than that, surely.

Somehow, she stumbles in the stairwell of her apartment building, and he has to steady her with a hand on her waist—he doesn’t _have_ to, but it’s polite—and because Naruto barrels on at her usual slapdash pace, he follows her halfway over the threshold of her apartment before he really knows what’s happening. And then both his hands are on her waist, and they are kissing wetly, and one of her thighs is already clamped around his waist as she grinds against his crotch, begging for disaster.

It’s only pressure. Pressure, heat, her thick, cloying scent mixing with his—his fault, his control of his glands must be slipping—and the soft, eager sounds she makes against the side of his neck.

Itachi has just enough control left to lick the side of her neck, rather than bite it. He cannot mark her. He _cannot_.

“Itachi-san,” Naruto pants, sounding small and desperate, “can you fuck me?”

“I could.”

“Then, then why aren’t you…”

_She wants it,_ his madness says to him. _Give it to her._ “I think I would end up marking you, Naruto-kun. I can’t fuck you.”

“Please.”

“I can do other things,” Itachi hears himself say, his breath hot against her slightly damp cheek. “Do you want that?”

“Anything, anything, _please_…”

He tears her ninja shorts off her, relishing her shocked, high-pitched squeal. Something in him aches to give her a lesson, teach her to spread her legs and grind so wantonly against an alpha she doesn’t know all that well, but he manages—just—to keep the animal in him from taking over. _She’s young,_ he tells himself. _I can’t hurt her._

She’s also very, very wet. She tastes so good that he loses a moment, licking inside her, laving the lips of her cunt with his tongue. Biting her here is not advisable; if he does that, if he starts that, he’ll just keep doing it until he’s sinking his teeth into the back of her neck, claiming her as his when she really shouldn’t be.

Naruto’s thighs are slung over his shoulders, tensing helplessly. As she wails her way through her first orgasm, Itachi realizes they may not have shut the door, but he also can’t bear to look away to check. His saliva mixes with her juices, she’s dripping everywhere, and though he knows he should be fingering her next—

“_More,_” she’s begging, her breath hitching, “more, please more…”

—he is going to do the wrong thing instead, the thing he shouldn’t do. Just thinking about it makes his cock throb, swelling at the base. Filling up a little more in anticipation of the thing he’s going to do next.

Breathing heavily, Itachi pulls back from Naruto’s slick, quivering cunt. He can see into her messy bedroom from here—her bed—but there’s also a couch, and that is much nearer. She doesn’t resist when he lifts her off the kitchen table he’d had her splayed out on. She’s wet. Tight, though it’s just around his fingers for now.

Then he lays her down on the couch, parting her thighs as he does so. One hard thrust gets him most of the way inside her. Another gets him all the way in.

“Ngh, I—I thought you wouldn’t—hnngh!” His knot isn’t very big yet, but he’s still careful with it, careful not to give her more than she can handle right away. She is so tight around him that he knows it won’t be long before he comes. “H-harder…”

He is going to come inside her. His hand is around the back of her neck, and the couch beneath her arched back is squeaking from the force of his thrusts, and she is moving with him, snapping her hips up to meet his own, her slick cunt devouring his cock.

He has only just enough control not to cram her greedy cunt with his knot. She wants it, she wouldn’t be wriggling and keening like this if she didn’t, but that is a line he isn’t going to cross. Like this, at least she won’t get pregnant. She’ll just be sticky and sore and full of his seed.

“Please,” she begs, her voice unsteady, “p-please, it—I need—”

He shuts her up with a frantic kiss. Anything else would only end in tears, would end in him giving her a bite he knows he can’t honour. To ease her desire, he tightens his grip on her neck, exerting almost crushing pressure on the spot where her scent is thickest, and he is rewarded with a choked, smothered cry and a sweet, sudden tightening of her cunt around his cock.

Coming inside her right then feels too good for words. Itachi shudders and slows his violent thrusts, eager to draw it out, relishing every twitch and throb he feels as he spurts deep inside her. His knot swells and aches, but he ignores his urges and slowly begins to pull out, heedless of her weak, wordless protests. “This is for the best,” he hears himself saying, almost snarling. “You know I can’t get you pregnant.”

“Nngh,” is all Naruto says at first, in response. Then, when all of him has finally slipped out of her, she flinches beneath him and says: “It’s just—it’s only that it hurts, Itachi-san.”

“Here?” Just what is he doing still on top of her, and fingering her sloppy cunt? He’s only halfway soft because he just came, but not soft enough that he couldn’t, couldn’t easily pin her down and thrust right back in. Which he’s thinking of doing even though he knows how stupid it is, knows how easily another quick fuck could turn into something more. “Does it hurt here?”

“Nnh—yhh—yes—”

Now, he has three fingers in her, and cannot help watching how easily she’s taking them. _Just once,_ his madness tells him. _It’s not a guarantee that she’ll get pregnant if you knot her once._ “Turn over for me, Naruto-kun. Get on your hands and knees.”

He has to help her do it, because she’s trembling so much that she can hardly move. “I’m sorry,” she sobs, her voice muffled by the way she’s pressing her face against the cushioned arm of the couch. “Y-you don’t, you don’t have to…”

Itachi, swallowing his saliva at the sight her ripe body makes like this, is all too happy to try and soothe her baseless worries. “You need it,” he says, stroking a hand down her bent back, licking his lips at the way her arse tenses as he does it. “There’s no shame in it.”

_Shame_, he thinks, as he rubs the sensitive head of his cock against her dripping pussy lips, _can be felt afterwards._ Here and now, as he readies himself to sink into Naruto’s cunt again, there seems to be no room for it, no room for anything other than the terrible urge to drag her back onto his cock and fuck her full of his knot.

“Ah! _Ah!_” Her voice is so delightfully raw, such a sweet accompaniment to the feeling of entering her clinging warmth. “Do it, do it, _please_ do it…”

It is difficult to obey her, difficult to give her what she wants when she is clamping down so tight around his cock. Itachi’s breaths speed up along with his thrusts, and he can’t help but tighten his grip on her hips, guarding against the moment when his knot finally begins to work its way in. Some omegas can’t repress the instinctive urge to try to get away from that foreign feeling no matter how many times they’ve been knotted; he has no intention of allowing Naruto to run away from him that way.

But she’s so tight, so fucking _tight_. Wasn’t it easier the first time? Didn’t she feel more relaxed, more open? Her cries have changed pitch, but she still sounds so wanton that he knows he shouldn’t stop, shouldn’t worry too much about anything at the moment.

“Relax,” he says, leaning forward, slowing down only so he can be sure his voice is getting through to her. “Relax a bit, okay? Let me in.”

“I—_ah!_ I can’t, I can’t—”

“I need to come in you, Naruto. Don’t you want it? Don’t you want me to do it deep inside you? Relax. _Take it._” Now he is starting to go a little off the rails, his movements becoming more frenzied as he fucks into her. “Stay _still_.”

“N-no, no, it—it hurts, Itachi-san, I can’t…”

Saying such a thing even as she tightens more around him, clearly coming, just what does she expect him to do? Furious despite himself, Itachi slams down on top of her, once, twice— “Ugh!”

The press of her cunt around his knot, the way her body writhes in his grip, all of it, it is all suddenly too much. Itachi moans in the back of his throat, feeling it, feeling the throbbing pulse of his orgasm deep in his gut even as he bends in over her, his hips jerking further forward.

Naturally, that isn’t the end of it. Now, now that they’re joined, he lets his hands explore her, cupping her breasts through the mesh of her tunic, and then moving one hand down between their splayed knees. She is so stretched, so tight around him that he can barely manage to work himself in and out of her as is proper.

Her moans are much quieter now. Weaker, now that she’s got what she wants deep inside her greedy cunt. For a few moments, Itachi simply revels in sensation, luxuriating in the way her cunt keeps rippling around him, squeezing down around his aching knot. The pressure’s nowhere near enough to force another orgasm out of him right now, but it feels desperately good. Comforting.

“Is that better?” he murmurs, his fingers trailing over her slick, stretched cunt lips, careful to avoid brushing her probably oversensitive clit. “Is this what you wanted, Naruto-kun?”

“Yes,” she sobs, clamping down around him again. “It’s—ngh—it’s a bit big, though.” Even though her voice still wavers, she sounds like she’s calmed down a bit, the way most omegas do if they’re knotted while not in heat. “It’s big, but it’s still good.”

“If you wanted something more manageable, you know you could have gone to Sasuke,” Itachi finds himself saying, as he strokes his hands back up her trembling body. “Why didn’t you?”

“He—he didn’t want—_agh_!”

Itachi, irritated both by the tide of unreasonable jealousy that sweeps through him as he hears that, and by the thought that he might have been Naruto’s second try at satisfying her new urges, can’t help but grind forward, working his knot deeper into her. “Don’t go to him again,” he murmurs. “Something as easy as this, you can rely on me for it, right?”

“Nngh…” Her body trembles beneath his, tightening down on his knot more and more. “I—it’s—it won’t be a bother?”

“Not at all.” Itachi can’t imagine anyone finding this kind of thing annoying to have to do. “Are you ready to milk me now?”

“I… that’s…”

“It’s the only way you’ll feel better, you know.” Which is true, but still feels immeasurably dirty to say. Why, just a half-hour or so ago, Itachi was Naruto’s trusted teacher, her teammate’s respected older brother, helping her work her way around the kind of sealing problem common to inexperienced ninja. Now… “Squeeze down around me. I promise it’ll help.”

“I’m scared,” Naruto whispers. “I’m already feeling it so much. I can’t—ngh—if it’s more—if I feel it even more—”

“Should I help you?” Itachi is already reaching down between her tensing thighs. He feels a hot jolt of satisfaction when just a small pinch of her clit makes her cry out and seize against him. “There. That’s not so bad, right?”

Naruto’s response is a low, wordless moan. She squeezes rhythmically around him, rocking back into his small, swift thrusts, mindless with pleasure. At first, Itachi thinks he’s not going to come, that he’s going to need to treat her gently for the next ten minutes while working his increasingly swollen knot back out of her. Then her orgasm finally hits, and all he can think of for a moment is that nothing that hurts like this should feel so good.

He hears himself growling, but he can’t stop. Coming like this, coming from his knot being milked is so satisfying it’s almost disgusting. It’s even worse when he’s not in heat, and his senses aren’t clouded by the intense flood of hormones from his condition; he can feel each thick pulse of come that he lets loose. Another pleasured groan escapes him as he pulls back from her, only to find that she’s no longer so tight, so impenetrable to the weight of his aching knot.

“Ughn,” Naruto grunts. “Yeah—yhes—” She’s so flooded with his come that her cunt squelches when he thrusts all the way back in. Itachi only has one brief, vague thought before he gives in to his instinctual frenzy, and it’s nothing sensible: he can feel her dripping around him, after all, and he’s quite sure he didn’t bother to lay down something to protect her couch.

* * *

Hours later, when Itachi pulls out of Naruto’s wrecked, come-drenched cunt for what he thinks might actually be the last time, he realizes that heat or no heat, he’s lost at least a full two hours, and he also doesn’t remember when exactly they moved their activities to her small, messy bed. Wincing, he has to backtrack all the way to her kitchen-slash-living-room before he can find the trousers he was wearing and rummage through his pockets and seals for the things he needs to clean her up.

It’s not until he’s back by her side and wiping up the mess he left between her legs that he realizes he could easily just have gone to her bathroom for water and a towel. Annoyed by himself, he doesn’t allow himself to linger at the task, half because he’s unsure his further presence is really wanted or not, and half because looking at her naked body feels like more of a reward than he currently deserves.

Naruto, clearly not the kind of omega that gets a bit shy after a good fucking, spreads her fit, tanned legs for him when he suggests it, and surveys him out of the corner of one sleepy blue eye as he works the dampened cloth up and down her inner thighs. Were she asleep—_fainted_, his madness wistfully suggests, _from getting it better than her wildest dreams_—he’d feel more guilty about ogling her. This way, it feels a lot like she’s ogling him back, and maybe thinking about whether they can go for one more round.

What she’s actually thinking is probably the much more typical ‘oh no, this is kind of awkward’ or ‘how do I politely get him to leave’. To help diffuse the now slightly strange silence between them, Itachi coughs, then speaks up. “Are you very sore?”

“Yeah…?” Her thighs flex as she closes them, almost trapping a fold of his stained cloth between them. “It’s nice, though.” Watching her sit up is a kind of sudden, blissful torture; she stretches a little, and her small, ripe breasts move with her every motion, and her light brown nipples are hard. “Do you, I mean, is there…?”

“I wanted to make sure you were all right before I left,” Itachi says. He’s not sure he likes the strange, hungry undertone even he can hear in his voice. He’s definitely sure he doesn’t like how the urge to bite her—mark her—has receded just from taking in her current, delightfully filthy scent. She still smells creamy and sweet, but also like the salty, strong stench of his come, like any omega would after being so thoroughly knotted. Anyone that smells her will know she is his, at least for the next few hours. “Is there anything else?”

Naruto’s left hand clenches around a handful of the wrinkled bed sheet. “Kiss me?” Her tone is light, almost joking, but she licks her lower lip after saying it, and Itachi cannot help but swoop in. “You—ngh—”

“I can’t knot you again tonight,” Itachi says, a few moments later, his breath hot against her parted lips. “For anything else, you just have to ask.”

“Then, um, tomorrow? Tomorrow night?” Naruto’s breath hitches as he pinches her nipples. “I, I have training all day tomorrow, but the evening’s…”

“Yes,” Itachi murmurs. “Perfect.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome <3.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [fragrant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283832) by [skaralding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaralding/pseuds/skaralding)


End file.
